Alice meets Mirage and Prince John
Edmond pulled away and ran away from the evil fawn. Ronno woke up and recovered from the hit. "Where's Edmond?" Cody wondered. He then shrugged and said, "He must have got away." He then walked away to catch up with the dinosaurs. Ronno looked for Edmond, and he saw him climbing a table. "Aha! Gotcha!" said Ronno evilly, as he snuck over to the table. Edmond sat near a teacup and sat down to catch his breath, unaware of Ronno stalking him. He took the teacup, and trapped him inside. "And now, for the extra breakfast." said Ronno evilly, as he feasted his eyes on the teacup. Before he could get him, he heard a bell ringing, and a voice called, "Alice!" Alice stepped in the kitchen, taking the farm work apron and shoes off and getting back into her own shoes and apron, and said, "All right, all right, I'm coming!" Ronno moved out the way as Alice began to set the trays and muttered, "Oh my goodness. Morning, noon, and night." "Alice!" another voice yelled out, as another bell rang. "Coming, coming!" said Alice, as she ran from the table to the stove to pour porridge into six bowls. As the bell rang, Ronno tried to figure out which teacup had Edmond inside. Once he checked two cups, he was about to get him from the third teacup, when the third bell rang, and the third voice called, "Alice!" "I'm coming!" said Alice, as Ronno got out of the way. Alice placed the porridge on trays, along with the six teacups. The bell rang again, and Ronno tried to get Edmond again. "Alice!" The fourth voice yelled out. "In a minute!" called Alice, as Ronno got out of the way. "Oh great! I hate this stupid game!" groaned Ronno, as he began searching the cups like mad. As Alice poured tea into smaller teapots on the trays, a different voice hollered, "Alice!" Then all six bells started ringing. Alice then put two trays on her hands and one tray on her head, and she took off before Ronno could get Edmond. Alice left the kitchen as the bells rang again, and the voices shouted, "Alice!" Ronno followed her out of the kitchen and watched Alice walk up the stairs while balancing the trays. Edmond peeked out from one of the teacups and hid again. Ronno spotted him and climbed up the stairs. "Now you are mine!" he smiled, cruelly. "Oops!" Alice felt one of her shoes slip off, and she turned to put her shoe on. She then went swiftly past Ronno and opened the door to Jane's bedroom. "Good morning, Jane." said Alice, as she stepped inside, "Sleep well?" "Oh, hello, darling," said Jane with a smile. "Yes, I did. Now be a dear and polish my new shoes. I need to have them ready for tonight, you know." She gave Alice a pair of yellow high-heeled shoes, a bottle of shoe polish, and a cleaning cloth. "Yes, Jane." said Alice, as she left the bedroom and closed the door on Ronno's nose before he could get in. "Ouch!" cried Ronno. Next, Alice opened the door to an average teenage girl's bedroom. "Good morning, Vicky." said Alice, also stepping inside, "How about you? Did you have any dreams?" "Hmph! As if you care!" the teenage girl's voice scoffed. Then she gave Alice a basket of clothes and sheets for ironing and commanded, "Take that ironing and have it back in an hour! One hour, you hear?!" "Yes, Vicky." said Alice, as she left the bedroom and closed the door on Ronno's nose before he could get in. "Ouch!" groaned Ronno. Then Alice entered Eilonwy's bedroom. "Good morning, Eilonwy." she said "Good morning, Alice. You're the best stepsister Jane and I ever have, delivering tea and breakfast to us." Eilonwy added. "Thank you." Alice said happily. "Anyway, Mother and Father told me yesterday to tell you that you gotta do my laundry today." Eilonwy said. "Yes, Eilonwy." said Alice, as she left the bedroom to get the other three trays and closed the door on Ronno's nose before he could get in. "Ouch!" growled Ronno. Then Alice stepped in front of a spoiled little girl's bedroom and opened its door. "Good morning, Morbucks." she said, as she stepped inside. "Well, it's about time!" the little girl said in a snotty tone. She gave Alice a box of clothes to mend and said, "Don't forget the mending! And don't be all day getting it done, either!" "Yes, Morbucks." said Alice, as she left the bedroom and closed the door on Ronno's nose before he could get in. "Ouch!" hollered Ronno. Then he groaned and said, "Stupid running gag!" At last, Alice stepped in front of her stepparents' bedroom and opened its door. "Well, come in, child," said Mirage. "Come in." "What do you want?" asked Prince John. Alice stepped in and said, "Good morning, Stepmother. Good morning, Stepfather." "Pick up the laundry and get on with your duties." Mirage said. "If you please." added Prince John. Alice picked up a bag of laundry and said, "Yes, Stepmother. Yes, Stepfather." She then left the bedroom and closed the door on Ronno's nose before he could get in. "Ouch!" hollered Ronno. "Oh, brother! Don't these people ever seen kittens before?" Ronno groaned in frustration, as he sat down, knowing that he would never get his meal. Suddenly, a loud scream was heard from the same little girl's bedroom. Ronno ran to the door, and Edmond got through the door, trying to get away, but Ronno caught him as the same little girl bursted through the door. She was a small, slender, 5-year-old girl the same height as the Powerpuff Girls with fair skin, dark red hair in curly poofs on two sides of her head, and freckles, wearing a yellow sleeveless nightgown with white frills at the neck and bottom and two matching cloth caps. Her name was Princess Morbucks, Alice's youngest stepsister, Eilonwy and Jane's younger sister, and Mirage and Prince John's third daughter. "Victory is mine!" Ronno laughed evilly. "Mommy! Oh, Daddy! Mommy! DADDY!" screamed Morbucks. Alice ran up the stairs to Morbucks, who angrily shook her finger at the Wonderlandian girl and accused her, saying, "You did it! You did it on purpose!" She ran to Mirage and Prince John's bedroom, screaming, "Mommy! Oh, daddy! Mommy! Daddy!" The teenage girl left her bedroom and glared at Alice, angrily asking her, "Now what did you do?" That teenage girl was tall, slender, and 16 years old with fair skin, red shoulder-length hair, and magenta eyes, wearing a white tank top and green boxer shorts as her pajamas. Her name was Vicky, Alice's second oldest stepsister, Eilonwy and Princess' older sister, Jane's younger sister, and Mirage and Prince John's fourth daughter. Anyway, Vicky followed Morbucks, who loudly complained, "Oh! She put it there! A big, ugly cat! Under my teacup!" When the bedroom door closed, Alice walked up to Ronno, looked at him, and tapped her foot impatiently. "All right, Ronno." demanded Alice, "What did you do with him?" "Okay, if you insist." said Ronno innocently, as he opened his front hooves to prove that he wasn't holding Edmond. "Oh, you're not fooling anybody," said Alice, as she picked the evil male fawn up. "We'll just see about this." She shook him and said, "Come on! Let him go!" Ronno lifted his back hoof, and Alice said, "Now the other one." She shook the evil male fawn again and said, "Come on!" Ronno reluctantly lifted his other hoof and revealed Edmond underneath. "Oh, poor little Edmond!" Alice said sadly. Edmond quickly then got away and ran back to the dinosaurs. Then Alice put Ronno down and said, "Oh, Ronno, won't you ever learn?" "Alice!" Mirage yelled out from her and her husband's bedroom. "Yes, Stepmother. Yes, Stepfather." said Alice, as she walked to the door. Sunset Shimmer and Aria Blaze walked out with smirks on their faces as Ronno walked inside, and Eilonwy and Jane, now 12 and 19 years old respectively, walked out of their own bedrooms. Eilonwy's hair had grown longer and reached down to her rear. She was wearing a violet silk nightgown, pink pantalettes, a matching camisole, and bedroom ballet slippers. Jane's hair had gotten down to her shoulders. She was wearing a yellow short-sleeved pajama top with palm trees on it and matching pants. "Oh!" gulped Jane. "I hope she's not going to like this!" Eilonwy said in fear. Vicky scoffed, and Morbucks said, "Are you gonna get it!" "Close the door, Alice!" Mirage said. Alice stepped in and closed the door before the stepsisters could get in. They fought for the keyhole before they decided to share it and listen in on Alice, Mirage, and Prince John. Inside Mirage and Prince John's bedroom, Alice stood in front of the door. "Come here." Mirage ordered darkly. Alice obeyed walked to the foot of the bed as Ronno climbed onto it, and sat down next to his owners. Mirage was wearing a dark red chemise and a matching cloth cap. Prince John, her husband, was a mountain lion with gold fur, no actual mane, a cream-colored muzzle, yellow eyes with black pupils, a chocolate brown nose, and a couple of three pairs of whiskers on his face, wearing a periwinkle-blue ankle-length nightshirt. Alice was about to protest something to her stepparents. "Oh please, you don't think…" "Hold your tounge!" Prince John cut her off. As he and Mirage brought their trays closer to them, Mirage smirked and said, "Now, it seems we have time on our hands." Alice tried to protest again. "But I was only trying to…" "Shut up!" Prince John ordered the girl. As Alice obeyed again, Mirage and Prince John took their teacups, and as they poured the tea into them with the teapots, Mirage said, "Time for vicious practical jokes." "Perhaps we can put it to better use." added Prince John. As he and his wife poured some cream into their tea, Mirage said, "Now…let's see. There's the large carpet in the main hall. Clean it!" "And the windows, upstairs and down," said Prince John. "Wash them!" "Yeah!" agreed Ronno, giving Alice a stern nod, as if speaking to her. Mirage sipped her tea and said, "Oh, yes…and the tapestries, and the draperies." Alice tried not to argue with her stepparents. "But I just finished…" "Do them again!" commanded Prince John. As he and Mirage stirred their tea, Mirage said, "And don't forget the garden, then scrub the terrance, sweep the halls and the stairs. Clean the chimneys." "And of course, there's the mending, and the sewing, and the laundry." said Prince John. Ronno glared at his master and mistress when he heard no more tasks for Alice to do. Mirage sipped her tea and said, "Oh yes, and one more thing…" "That's right." Ronno smirked, as he nodded. "See that Ronno gets his bath." Mirage finished. When he heard this, Ronno gasped and growled. "What?! Ugh! I hate baths!" Category:Cinderella Fanmakes Category:Cinderella Parodies Category:Conflict Scenes Category:Fan Fiction